James Potter and the curse of the lunar eclipse
by Charmedforlife17
Summary: The gang are back for another year at Hogwarts. When a lunar eclipse occurs two werewolves return from the dead. One is a friend, however the other is out for revenge on the witch who killed him...Hermione. Now the gang must kill the evil werewolf and find a way that will stop him from returning again during the next lunar eclipse, and that will not effect the other werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Dinner with the Dursleys**

Hermione was up at Dawn because once again she had forgotten to send out the Hogsmeade permission forms. Hermione crawled out of bed without waking Ron and sat down at her desk. She took out the permission forms, tucked them into envelopes then called over her owl. She then had him delivers the envelopes.

Fleur and Bill were in store for another noisy morning. As soon as the kids woke up, they nearly got knocked over by Ali, Billy Nina and Molly who raced to the front door. Bill and Fleur made their way into the kitchen with Fred, Bella, Felix, EJ and Dove. As soon as they were seated, the oldest four Delacour children raced in screaming their head off waving around their letters.

"Dear Miss M. Delacour, we are pleased to inform you you've been accepted at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry" Molly read her letter out loud.

"Hey cool, I've got my Hogsmeade permission slip" Billy stated.

"Let me sign that for you" Fleur stated getting out a quill and ink.

Meanwhile Percy was sitting at the table in his house reading the daily prophet. Roxanne was eating a bowl of cereal, and Penelope came in holding Lucy who was still sleeping. Penelope placed Lucy on one of the chairs at the table as Victorie and Dominique came in with their letters. Dominque, who had blonde hair, had just received her acceptance letter, and Victorie had just received her list of school supplies.

At the Potter house, Albus' friend Austin Bones had arrived for breakfast, having been invited the day before. Austin was the son of Susan bones and the younger brother of Amy. Like his mother and sister he had red hair and was in Hufflepuff, he was a second year to be exact. On his way in Austin had picked up the Hogwarts letters and gave them to James, Albus and Olivia.

"Um Mummy have you seen my jumper" Lily asked coming into the room in her bathrobe

"Hi Lily" Austin said. Lily looked at him wide eyed, thwn looked down and realized she only wearing a bathrobe, embarrassed she ran back out.

"She's definitely you're daughter" Harry commented to Ginny, remembering she had done the same when he was 12 and she was 11.

Lily came back down a few moments later wearing leggings and her jumper, which her grandma Weasley had made her. Once Lily was seated, Sirius served eggs to everyone. It was obvious to tell he wasn't used to not having a house elf.

"Don't forget kids, we're going over to the Dursley's for dinner, and I expect all of you to be wand free" Grandma Lily stated.

"Mum, it's really not necessary, they don't even like us" Harry pointed out.

"Petunia made plans for us to have a family gathering, so put on a smile" Grandma Lily sternly ordered.

Harry didn't know much about what the Dursley's were up to nowadays. Over the years he had received a couple of short letters. Harry knew Dudley had two teenage children, and that he was divorced. Besides that Harry didn't know anything, and he didn't care about going to a pointless family gathering.

However Grandma Lily had won, so at 4:00 that day after shopping in Diagon alley, the family headed to the Dursley's. Severus and Sirius weren't going, but to keep them from fighting, Severus decided to pay a visit to the Malfoy family. Sirius decided just to stay at the house since he had nothing else to do.

The Potter clang arrived at Privet Drive, yep the Dursley's had moved back in once Voldemort had been defeated. Petunia answered the door, and boy did the aging catch up with her. When she smiled at them Harry could see she was missing two bottom teeth. Petunia let them in and led them into the living room, which hadn't changed a bit.

Vernon, who had also aged badly, along with Dudley and two teenagers stood in a line in the living room. On their faces were the stupidest most obvious fake smiles Harry had even seen. They teenage boy resembled Dudley quite a bit, he was fat with brown hair. However the teenage girl was quite pretty, she had long brown hair and looked about average weight.

"Hi Harry" Dudley said holding out his hand.

"Hey Big D" Harry said in a kind of tease as he shook Dudley's hand.

"Oh it's just Dudley now" Dudley informed.

"Anyways this my son Dusty, he's 14" Dudley introduced the teen boy.

"This is my daughter Angel, she's 13" Dudley introduced the teen girl.

"Nice to meet you both, this is my oldest son James, he's 14" Harry introduced.

"This is our daughter Olivia, we adopted her two years ago, she's also 14" Ginny introduced.

"This is our youngest son Albus, he's 12" Harry introduced.

"And this is our youngest daughter Lily, She's 10" Ginny introduced.

"Children why don't you get to know each other, while Petunia shows us adults around" Grandma Lily suggested.

The children nodded and sat down on the living room furniture. Petunia, Vernon and Dudley gave the others a tour of the house starting with the kitchen. Although they had been told to leave their wands at home, James and Olivia had brought them for…emergencies.

"So I heard you four are witches and wizards" Dusty straight out said.

"Yes we are" Lily admitted.

"So how does that work then" Angel asked.

"Well, you can do some magic with just your hands but not much. When you're 11 and you get accepted at the magic school you get your very first wand" Albus explained.

"Alright, let's see some magic" Dusty stated.

"Sorry, but we're not allowed to use magic outside of school until we're 18" Olivia informed.

"Oh come on we won't tell anyone, just one little trick" Dusty begged.

Suddenly a fight broke out between Grandma Lily and Petunia, turns out grandma Lily had just learned Harry had slept in the cupboard under the stairs for the first 12 years of his life. Dusty and Angel continued to beg and James had enough. He whipped out his wand from his pocket and without saying anything casted a spell on his cousins.

Dusty and Angel screamed as they looked at each other, they both had donkey ears, pig noses and beaver tails. They raced to the mirror on the wall and screamed as they saw their faces. Due to the screaming the adults raced down to see what the problem was. Petunia, Vernon and Dudley started screaming as well when they saw them. Unfortunately James didn't put his wand away fast enough and was caught by his mother.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, WHAT PART OF LEAVE YOUR WAND AT HOME DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND. YOU COULD GET EXPELLED FOR THAT, YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE MR." Ginny snapped.

"Well they wanted to see us use magic" Albus stated.

"ALBUS DON'T START" Harry snapped at him.

"Alright nobody panic, I can reverse it no problem, and then we're leaving! I'm so sorry about this Petunia" grandma Lily stated.

"There's no need for you to leave, I'm not going to let some magic incident ruin this" Petunia stated.

"Well there's no need for all of us to stay, mum you stay here and catch up with your sister, the rest of us can leave" Harry decided taking the opportunity to escape.

The car ride home was very silent and tension was high. When they arrived home Ginny had the children stand in a line so she could check their pockets. Sirius who was in in the living room seemed amused when Harry explained what had happened. Ginny confiscated James's wand and Olivia's when Ginny found it in her pocket.

"James, Olivia, I'm very disappointed in you two, you seriously couldn't go without your wands for one dinner? You're both grounded for the rest of the month" Ginny decided. That's when Severus apparated back to the house covered in mud and leaves head to toe, there were braches sticking out of the top of his head.

"What happened to you" Harry asked trying not to laugh, unlike Grandpa James and Sirius who were both laughing historically.

"Apparently the Malfoy's and I are not on good terms" Severus stated.

"What happened" Harry asked again.

"You really don't want to know" Severus stated and headed towards the washroom.

"As for the rest of you, get ready for Dinner, we're heaving sandwiches" Ginny stated.

Later that night when Grandma Lily returned she informed everyone they were all invited to another family gathering the following August. No one except Grandma Lily were looking forward to making these family gatherings a summer tradition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **Returning to Hogwarts**

Once again on the morning of September first Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, Olivia and Lily arrived at Kings cross station. Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo were already there and walked over to the Potter's. Bill, Fleur and their children were there as well. Ali, Billy, Nina and Molly were disposing of the trunk on the train. Not long after Gabrielle and Collin arrived with Abby, Swan and the twins.

"I don't believe it" Harry suddenly stated.

"You don't believe what" Ron asked.

"Is that Lockhart and Rita Skeeter" Harry asked pointing to two adults in the distance who were hugging a young girl.

"How Ironic, those two morons ended up together, if those are their kids I feel bad for them" Ron laughed.

"Well anyways it's time to get on the train children" Ginny stated.

James, Albus and Olivia hugged their parents' then boarded the train. James sat in one compartment with Kate, Albus, Sunny, Olivia and Jane. Ali, Billy, Nina, Molly, Abby and Swan sat in another compartment. Rose, Victorie and Scorpius sat together in another compartment. Victorie couldn't understand why Rose and Scorpius insisted on being friends, it was clear they didn't get along.

When the Hogwarts express pulled up Hogwarts Hagrid called for the first years. When they were out of the way, the rest of the students went Hogwarts. In the great hall the students seated themselves at their tables and chatted away. Then they went silent when the doors flew open and Professor McGonagall came in leading all the new first years. She then explained how the sorting worked just like every year.

"Dominique Weasley" Professor McGonagall called out. Dominique sat on the Stoll and put on the sorting hat.

"I know… you belong in Ravenclaw" the hat decided, so Dominique got up and sat down by sister (Victorie) at the Ravenclaw table.

"Molly Delacour!"

"Hah another Delacour, I know just what to do with you…Griffandore" the hat decided so Molly got up and joined her siblings at the Griffandore table.

"Savannah Lockhart!"

"Hmm I see so many things, all of which point to…Hufflepuff" The hat decided.

Then 20 more students joined Griffandore. This included: Daisy Steven, a half blood witch. Also Jake Cameron, a muggle born.

30 more students joined Slytherin, this included: Anna Boloney, and muggle born, and Marry- Anne Tiger, a pure blood witch. There was also Harper Dale a pure blood witch, and Alise Zabini, Pure blood daughter of Blaise Zabini (a friend of Draco Malfoy.) Then there was Valentine Oven, a half blood witch, and Tommie Carson.

18 more students joined Ravenclaw, this included: Ariel young, a pure blood witch, Taylor white, he was a muggle born raised by adoptive pure blood parents. Then there was Kaycee tonie, a half blood witch.

There were then 10 new students in Hufflepuff, this included: Becky Shag, a muggle born, Jack Logan, a half blood. Gale Andrews, a pure blood, and Emmitt Stone, a muggle born.

Once the sorting was over the feast magically appeared. The students dug in and ate everything they could. After Supper the prefects led the first years to the dorms and the rest of the students made their way to bed afterwards.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Classes begin**

The next morning after the mail arrived the students received their time tables. James, Ali, Olivia, Abby and Jane along with the rest of the fourth year Griffandores had Potions first with the fourth year Slytherins. All the third year Griffandores including: Kate, Billy, Rosalie, Rebecca, Rhiannon and Swan had Charms first with the third year Hufflepuffs. The third year Ravenclaws including Sunny had Herbolgy with the third year Slytherins. The second year Griffandores (including Nina, Rose and Albus) had Defence against the dark arts with the second year Ravenclaws (including Victorie and Rochelle.) The first year Griffandores (including Molly) had History of magic with the first year Ravenclaws (including Dominique.)

James, Ali, Abby, Olivia, Abby, Jane and Swan (who was still in a high Level potion class) headed down to the dungeons and made their way into the potions classroom. As the students entered, Professor Slughorn beamed at them. James had secretly hoped the school had gotten a new potions teacher.

"Good morning to all of you, I assume you all have your text books" Professor Slughorn said.

"Today we'll be starting with a rather easy brew, hair dye" Professor Slughorn informed.

"You're joking right? That's a muggle product" a fourth year Slytherin boy stated.

"No, this is magic hair dye, it allows the drinker to change their hair colour at will" Professor Slughorn explained.

Meanwhile Kate, Billy, Rosalie, Rebecca, Rhiannon gathered in the charms classroom with the other students in their class. Professor Flitwick had to stand on a pile of books as usual. He then informed the class they would be practicing a charm that allows a person to control the words of another.

"Now all you have to do is point your wand at your throat and think of the person" Professor Flitwick explained.

"So pair up and practice on your partner" Professor Flitwick instructed.

Meanwhile Albus, Rose, Nina and Victorie seated themselves in the Defence against the dark arts class. Abbforth waited for the class to quiet down. Once the room was silent, Abbforth informed they would be learning how to deflect unfriendly spells.

"I want you to pair up, one of you will cast stupefy and the other will cast Protego" Abborth instructed.

Meanwhile Molly and Dominque sat together in History of magic class. Professor Finnegan wrote his name on the chalk board to introduce himself to the first year students. He then told them what page to open in their text books.

"As you can see our first unit is on the boy who lived. In your first year you will learn about the legend and the final battle, then in your third year you'll learn about everything in between" Professor Finnegan explained.

"Who would like to begin reading" Professor Finnegan asked.

"I will" Molly Volunteered.

"Go ahead Miss Delacour."

Meanwhile in potions James, Ali, Abby, Olivia, Abby, Swan and Jane were at their caldrons. The students were each making the hair dye. James, Ali, Abby and Swan weren't having any trouble with this potion. However Jane and Olivia were getting confused over how much Dragon spit they needed to put in. They finally gave up and got the answer from Swan.

Meanwhile Kate, Billy, Rosalie, Rebecca and Rhiannon were practicing the voice control charm. Kate was practicing with Billy, Rosalie and Rebecca were practicing together, and Rhiannon was practicing with Hufflepuff Amy Bones. Kate made Billy tell everyone out loud he played with Barbie's, so he made Kate tell everyone she still wet the bed at night. Rebecca made Rosalie say she was the superior twin, so Rosalie returned the favour. Rhiannon made Amy sing a song, and Amy made her rap.

Meanwhile Albus, Rose, Nina and Victorie were practicing the Protego spell. Albus casted Stupefy at Rose who casted Protego at the same time. This didn't cause the spell to rebound but instead caused it to vanish. Rose then casted Stupefy at Albus who casted Protego and the same time. Victorie successfully used Protego when Nina casted stupefy at her. However Nina wasn't fast enough and went flying across the room.

"I'm so sorry are you ok" Victorie asked helping Nina up.

"Yeah, I'm just lucky you're my cousin and not a death eater" Nina stated. Meanwhile in History of magic class Molly began reading.

"The most powerful dark wizard, whose name people feared to speak, came across a prophecy. The prophecy told about a boy born at the end of July, and this boy would become more powerful than even him. So He went to Godricks Hollow, where the boy lived, to kill the infant. However the boy's parents stood in the way. He who must not be named first killed the boy's father (James Potter) then in the nursery attempted the kill the infant. The infant's mother Lily cast herself between her and Harry and was killed. However when the dark lord attempted to kill the infant he was destroyed and all the boy was left with was a lighting scar. This boy, known as Harry Potter, became the boy who lived."

First class was over and it was time for second class. James, Ali, Abby, Olivia and Jane had History of magic class with the other fourth year Griffandores and slytherins. Kate, Billy, Rosalie, Rebecca and Rhiannon had care of magical creatures with the other third Griffandores and Ravenclaws (including Sunny.) Albus, Rose and Nina had Herbolgy with the other second year Griffandores and Ravenclaws (including Rochelle and Victorie.) Molly had Charms with the other first year Griffandores and Hufflepuffs.

"Good morning fourth years, today we are going to begin with an old children's tale, the tale of the three brothers" Professor Finnegan informed.

"But sir, it isn't just a children's tale" Jane stated.

"That is correct Miss Goyle, the tale of the three brothers is a very true story" Professor Finnegan informed.

"Before we read the story, who can tell me one symbol of the deathly hallows" Professor Finnegan asked.

"The elder wand" James said.

"Correct Mr. Potter, in-fact that wand ended up belonging to your father, however he destroyed it" Professor Finnegan revealed, and James thought it was best not to mention the wand still exist and was in the hands of Rebecca and Rosalie.

"There's also the resurrection stone" Ali revealed.

"Yes Miss Delacour, the stone that can bring loved ones back from the grave, however the location is unknown nor is it clear that it still exist" Professor Finnegan stated, and Ali decided to keep her mouth shut.

"The last one is the cloak of invisibility" Abby mentioned.

"Yes Miss Creevey, this cloak can shield you from your enemies and death himself, it is a rare object indeed" Professor Finnegan stated.

Meanwhile Kate, Billy, Rosalie, Rebecca and Rhiannon followed the rest of their class to Hagrid's hut. There weren't any creatures in sight, only Hagrid himself. The students quickly lined up in-front of Hagrid and quieted down.

"Morning to you all, today we'll be learning about werewolves, not to worry I haven't brought any with me, the headmaster thought it would be too dangerous" Hagrid stated.

"So open your books to page 394" Hagrid instructed.

Albus, Rose and Nina along with Victorie and the rest of the students were in the green houses. All along the table were plants with stems poking out. Neville waited for the students to quiet down before speaking.

"What you have in-front of you are mandrakes, some of you may have heard of them due to last year's events" Neville began.

"Their cry is fatal to anyone who hears it, however since these are only infants their cry will just knock you out for several hours" Neville continued.

"So for your protection I've given you some ear puffs" Neville said.

Neville demonstrated how to replant mandrakes, then had his students replant the mandrakes in-front of them. With their ear muffs on most of the students successfully completed this task. However Rochelle, decided she was superior and didn't need her ear muffs. After bragging about her invincibility the crying of all the mandrakes knocked her out.

"And that's a perfect example of what happens to those who think they're all that, thank you for showing us Miss Summers five points to Ravenclaw" Neville awarded making fun of the situation.

"Now leave her there and carry on, I'll take care of her later" Neville instructed.

During lunch Albus, Rose and Nina were making the others laugh when they told them about Rochelle. Rebecca and Rosalie found it amusing, but they were also embraced since she was related to them. After lunch the students had three more classes (whether they be in class or on spare) then had Dinner. Once Dinner was over, some students had to more classes and others had the evening off.

There were seven classes in a day, however that didn't mean that each students had seven classes. There were seven classes because there were seven grades. Let's say the first year Ravenclaws and Griffandores had charms period 1, then the next day it switches. So it would be the first year Hufflepuffs and Slytherins who had Charms period 1. Each class has 1 period a day for each grade (and in each class were two houses all in the same year.) That is why there are seven classes a day. Seventh years may have classes during periods 1, 4 and five and then have one period seven, and be on spare during periods 2, 3 and 6.

That day the fifth, sixth and seventh years had evening classes. So James and the others hung out in the Griffandore common room after supper. They enjoyed telling each other about their new classes.

"Care of magical creatures was interesting, we learned that werewolves can return from the grave during special lunar eclipse" Kate revealed.

"What makes this lunar eclipse so special" James asked.

"There's a marking on the moon before the eclipse starts, the marking is said to be a paw print" Kate explained.

"That's kind of awesome" Sunny stated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 **The Delacour kids get even**

During the second week of September, Ali Billy Nina and Molly approached the great hall for breakfast as usual. Four Slytherins, who genuinely looked alike, were blocking the doors leading to the great hall. The oldest girl looked about fifteen, the oldest boy about 13, the youngest girl about 12, and the youngest boy was a first year.

"You must be the Delacour gang" the oldest said.

"Yeah, I'm Ali, this is my brother Billy and our sisters Nina and Molly" Ali introduced.

"I'm Maddie Carson, this is my sister Sophie, and my brother's Tommy and Robbie" the oldest girl introduced.

"Nice to meet you, we'll be going now" Molly said and tried to enter the great hall.

"Not so fast, your father is Bill Weasley right" Robbie asked.

"Yeah why do you care" Nina asked.

"Our dad is Peter Carson, maybe you've heard of him" Robbie stated.

"Yeah, he was my dad's enemy" Billy recalled.

"Exactly, and now we're going to continue that legacy, see you around" Sophie said, gave an evil grin then walked into the great hall with her siblings.

That morning Billy and History of magic class with the third year Slytherin. On his way to his seat his books turned into frogs. The frogs hopped away and Billy knew it was Robbie who had done it.

"Mr. Delacour that was not funny, 5 points from Griffandore" Professor Finnegan stated.

"I didn't do it sir, it was Robbie" Billy protested.

"Your proof" Professor Finnegan asked.

"Well he…oh never mind" Billy stated and seated himself.

The frogs came around and Billy managed to turn them back into his text books. Meanwhile Nina was in Transfiguration. When Professor McGonagall asked for a volunteer to read Nina raised her hand. However every time Nina tried to speak she meowed instead.

"Ok who did that" Professor McGonagall asked sternly.

"Alright then, since none one has the decency to admit, 5 points will be taken from Griffandore and Slytherin" Professor McGonagall declared and turned Nina's voice back to normal.

"That's not fair, it was Sophie" Nina informed.

"I'm sorry Miss Delacour, but without proof there's nothing I can do" Professor McGonagall stated.

Meanwhile Molly was in Defence against the dark arts class. She was sitting a few seats away from Tommy, and was writing on parchment. Suddenly she felt her ears going numb, so she felt them with the tip of her fingers. They were furry, Molly raised her hand and was given permission to use the rest room.

In the rest room Molly pushed her blonde hair behind her ears and gasped. In the mirror she could see she had dog ears, floppy furry brown dog ears. She hid them with her hair and raced back to class, there she took the teacher side and showed him. Abbforth sent her to the hospital wing, and Molly knew it was Tommy who had done it.

"What's the problem Miss Delacour" Madam Pomfrey asked when Molly arrived in the hospital wing, Molly showed her.

"No problem I can undo that in seconds" Madam Pomfrey reinsured her.

During Second class the Delacour kids were lucky to not have any classes with the Carson's. However there was still the matter of lunch time. In great hall the Carson's waited until the food had appeared on the tables. It turned out they had learned at thing or two from Jane when she had gotten revenge on Swan. All of the sudden Ali, Billy, Nina and Molly's plates of food rose to the air and hovered over their heads. After a moment they came crashing down, covering them, along with James and Kate, with salad, yogurt, and buttered bread.

Over at the teachers table Hermione stood up and looked at all the students with sharp eyes. She then shook her head, got up and walked over to the Delacours. She took them aside into the hallway just outside the great hall.

"Any idea who did this" Hermione asked them.

"The Carson kids, they said they wanted to continue the hatred that our father's had" Molly spoke up.

"Ok I'll look into it, in the meantime go wash up and stay clear of those kids the best you can" Hermione instructed.

Ali, Billy, Nina and Molly nodded headed to washrooms, followed by James and Kate. However that was not the end of their trouble. An entire week went by and the pranks continued, they were starting to have enough of it.

"THAT'S IT" Nina shouted as she walked into the common room one night covered head to toe in mud.

"What happened this time" Ali asked.

"One of those…those Monsters cast a curse on me so I would fall into a huge mud puddle" Nina explained.

"The nerve, we have to retaliate" Billy stated.

"We can't, plus aunt Hermione said…" Molly began.

"Get real sis, that was last week" Billy pointed out.

"Alright then Billy, What do you propose we do?" Ali asked.

"We prank them back, not right away, it has to be big" Billy said.

"I agree, get out some parchment and quills Delacours, we have work to do" Nina stated.

"First let's get you cleaned up" Ali stated and walked to the washroom with Nina.

When Ali and Nina returned from the bathroom they saw there was ink, quills and parchment covering the entire coffee table. They sat down on the ground with Billy and Molly and the four of them began planning their revenge. It took all night to come up with the basic since they had never pranked anyone before. By morning they were confident they would succeed.

For the rest of the week they worked on their plan in between classes, during meal times and after hours. Then on the first of October they were ready to put their prank in action. The day before they had told the Carson's they wanted to duel and to meet them in the Library at four in the morning. At three thirty the Delacours went to the library to set up their prank. They were going to do the old bucket dump, the one where the person trips over a string which causes the bucket to drop.

After setting up the prank they hide behind the book shelves when they heard foot steps coming. Someone came into the library and tripped over the string. Just after the big bucket of ice cold stinky rotten milk splashed all over them. Happy with their work the Delacour kids left their hiding places to tease the Carson's. However when the lights went on they saw it wasn't a Carson who had fallen for the trap, it was… Hermione.

"ALI, BILLY, NINA AND MOLLY EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW" Hermione screamed.

"That wasn't meant for you, we just got tired of the Carson's pranking us" Molly stated.

"Omg, this is just too perfect" Maddie laughed as she and the rest of her gang walked in for the duel, and not realizing she was out of bed after hours in the presence of the headmaster.

"Maddie, Ali, Robbie, Billy, Nina, Sophie, Molly and Tommy…my office NOW" Hermione snapped and escorted them to her office.

"Have a seat" Hermione offered after waving her wand to conjure up several chairs in her office.

"Let's start with you Delacours" Hermione stated.

"Out of bed after hours, pulling pranks and accidently assault to the headmaster. I think forty points and letters home is the fitting punishment" Hermione decided.

"Now for you Carson's. Let's see, 40 points for being out of bed after hours, and for the bullying towards the Delacours, I'll be sending home letters and you have detention until Christmas break. So I will see the four of you in my office every evening after last class" Hermione declared.

Ali, Billy, Nina and Molly went to bed knowing they were in huge trouble and they would probably receive howlers. Whereas Maddie, Robbie, Sophie and Tommy went back to bed knowing their parents wouldn't care. Hermione spent the whole night trying to remove the stink off of her. However she was unsuccessful no matter how many showers she took.

Ali, Billy, Nina and Molly were right about getting a howler and it was a nightmare. They didn't think it would ever be possible to live it down. The Carson's never even received a letter about it from their parents, their father actually stated he was proud of them for following in his footsteps. Hermione tried to avoid human contact as much as possible until she could get rid of the smell, she had written a letter to Grandma Lily in hopes she could create a remedy to get rid of the smell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

 **The lunar eclipse**

A few days before Halloween the students were in the great hall for Dinner. Before the feast began however Hermione stood up to speak to the students. The students quieted down but were also curious since Hermione didn't usual speak to them all before meals.

"I have some exciting news, on Halloween there will be a lunar eclipse" Hermione announced.

"This type of eclipse only happens every 5000 years, this is a special eclipse because it can bring back werewolves who have passed away" Hermione continued.

"The best part is, the while school will be outside to watch it, with that said enjoy your feast!"

That night Hermione was in her office when Ron apparated in. They hugged and kissed then sat down at Hermione's desk. Ron was there on business, having been sent by Harry.

"I'm here about the upcoming lunar eclipse. As you know it will bring back two werewolves" Ron stated.

"Two? I knew Remus would be coming back, but who's the other?"

"Greyback, Lily had a premonition that he attacked you."

"Why would he want to attack me?"

"Oh gosh Hermione let me think, oh yeah because he's a death eater and you killed him!"

"I did" Hermione asked not remembering she had done so.

"Yes, He had just killed Lavender Brown, and you sent him flying of the astronomy tower" Ron reminded her.

"Oh right, should I keep the students in the school?"

"Won't matter, the werewolves are returned to where they had died, which was at Hogwarts" Ron explained.

"We'll have members of the order both outside and inside the castle waiting for him to return, there's a nice cell in Azkaban awaiting him."

"You're not going to mess up right?"

"Hermione would I mess up when my daughter and wife are involved" Ron asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me, on Rose's fifth birthday you left her in the ball pit for two hours before you realized she was missing. When Hugo was born you forgot him at the hospital" Hermione recalled.

On the morning of Halloween James and his friends were hanging out by the lake. They were excited about the eclipse especially Rebecca and Rosalie. Dominque suddenly thought of a way to make it even better.

"Guys why don't we watch the whole thing from inside the shrieking shack."

"That sounds awesome, everyone in" Rosalie asked and the others all nodded in agreement.

"We're coming to" Rochelle said as she and Rodney approached them.

"No way, get your own friends and hideout" Rebecca refused.

"Fine then we'll tell Headmaster Granger and the Order about your plan" Rodney threatened.

"Alright fine you can come" Rebecca changed her mind.

That evening straight after supper James, Ali, Abby, Olivia, Jane, Rebecca, Rosalie, Rhiannon, Billy, Swan, Sunny, Kate, Albus, Nina, Rochelle, Rodney, Victorie, Scorpius, Rose, Molly and Dominque sneaked away from the castle and entered the shrieking shack through the entrance of the whomping willow. For those had never been there before it was exciting and scary at the same time, for the others it was nothing new. The twenty one of them made their way into the old bedroom and peered out the window as the eclipse began.

"Do you hear something" Molly asked halfway through the eclipse.

"Oh no I hear footsteps coming everyone hide" Ali stated and the all huddle together by the wall since there weren't really any hiding places.

"This is all your fault Beck" Rochelle stated.

"No it wasn't, it was Dominique's idea" Rebecca stated.

"Do not put the blame on me, you're all older than me you should of stopped me" Dominque pointed out.

As the footstep got louder they all began to scream. Rebecca and Rosalie, along with James, Jane and Olivia, had their wands pointed at the door, but they were too scared to think of the right spell to use. The door opened and someone who James had only seen his father's photo album was standing in the doorway blankly starring at them all.

"Wait, you're Remus Lupin aren't you" James asked.

"Yes I am, and you two look just like him, you're Harry Potter's kids right?" the man asked.

"Yes, I'm James and this is my brother Albus, Ginny Weasley's our mother" James introduced himself.

"And you young lady look just like Hermione Granger, but the red hair… must be from Ron Weasley" Remus stated.

"Yes, I'm Rose, a second year Griffandore" Rose proudly stated.

"Your four look like Bill Weasley, so you must be Bill and Fleur Delacours children" Remus stated.

"A few of them, I'm Ali the oldest, this is my Brother Billy's he's a third year, that's Nina she's a second year, and that's Molly she's a first year" Ali introduced.

"Why do you two look like Dolores Umbridge?"

"She's our mother but she's dead, our father's Greggory Goyle" Olivia informed.

"Oh you poor dears" Remus said.

"Olivia lives with us" James informed.

"You're definitely a Malfoy" Remus told Scorpius.

"As for the rest of you, well I have no idea who you are, but I do know all twenty one of you are in big trouble" Remus stated.

Remus was about to lead them out when they heard footsteps coming. Remus quickly threw the children into the closet and whipped out his wand. The door opened in once again and in came Greyback, who didn't look in a compromising mood. Remus casted Stupefy which sent Greyback flying backwards into the wall.

"Sleepus" Rose casted on Greyback.

"He'll be out like a light for two hours" Rose stated.

"Wise, just like your mother" Remus commented and lead the children out of the shrieking shack.

Hermione was very mad at them, especially at Rose. They received four months detention and fifty points taken from their houses. After punishing the students Hermione greeted Remus with a warm hug. After that they as well as the rest of the auroras went to the shrieking shack to capture Greyback. However Greyback wasn't there anymore, there was no sign he had been there at all.

"Rose must of underestimated that sleeping charm, looks like he disapparated" Remus stated.

"No it should have kept him out for two hours, someone or something must have apparated him out" Hermione said.

"Any ideas who?"

"No, there only ones with the motive were Umbridge and Nutcracker, both of them are dead" Harry said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Christmas attack**

It was time to go home from the Christmas holidays once again. On the train James, Kate, Albus, Sunny, Olivia and Jane were laughing about Professor Flitwick falling down while trying to decorate the giant Christmas tree. Ali, Abby, Billy, Swan, Nina and Molly were testing each other on spells. Rose, Scorpius, Victorie and Dominque were eating candy from the trolley. Rebecca, Rosalie and Rhiannon were being annoyed by Rochelle and Rodney who insisted on sitting with them and wouldn't shut up.

At kings cross station Rebecca and Rosalie ran off the train as fast as possible to get away from their siblings. Rochelle and Rodney both hugged their parents and Raymond. James and Albus said goodbye to their girlfriends and joined their family with Olivia. Ali, Billy, Nina and Molly hugged their parents and younger siblings. Abby and Swan hugged their younger brothers but not their parents. Rose hugged her father and brother after her mother did.

The Potter Christmas party was held on Christmas Eve. Victoria and Cormac came with the kids, so did Bill and Fleur, as well as Gabrielle and Collin. Ron and Hermione came of course with Rose and Hugo, Percy came as well for the first time with all four of his daughters. Jane and her father came, but Goyle was only there to give Olivia a present and a hug, he didn't feel like it was right for him to stay. Even Draco and his family came. Teddy also came, he had been happy to be able to talk with his father for the first time. Kate and her family came, along with Sunny and her parents.

"Grandpa how do you make the marauders map" James asked his grandfather.

"Now that's an interesting story, you see Remus Sirius, a boy named Peter and I wanted an object that we could use to see everyone at Hogwarts" James began.

"So one day we took a walk into the forbidden forest and came across some centaurs who were begin chased by an evil spirt" Sirius continued.

"We fought off the evil spirit and as a reward the centaurs gave us the map" Remus finished.

"Oh please that's the biggest bull crap I have ever heard! All you four did was steal my parchment and cast a spell" Snape revealed the truth.

"Must you always ruin everything Severus" Remus asked.

"Always" Snape replied.

"Grandma how did you and grandpa fall in love" Little Lily asked.

"Ok I think it's present time, let's all gather around the tree" Snape interrupted.

"Later" Grandma Lily whispered in Lily's ear before they joined the others by the tree.

Everyone had one present from Harry and Ginny, like every year. The children who didn't yet attend Hogwarts got to go first. Then those who were in Hogwarts went second. The adults then went last, and everyone enjoyed their presents, or at least pretended to.

After sinning Christmas carols and Grandma Lily telling little Lily the story of how she and James fell in love, it was time for bed. As usual the girls were in Lily's room and the boys were in James and Albus's room. In-case of another Christmas attack a member of the order guarded the bedrooms that contained the sleeping children.

As expected there was an attack, however it was not on the children. Greyback came dashing in through the front door in human for and pointed his wand at Hermione. As he casted the killing curse, Ron knocked Hermione out of the way which ended up with them both falling on the ground. Harry lifted up his wand and Greyback disapparated like a coward.

"You alright" Ron asked.

"Yeah thanks I owe you" Hermione said as they got off the ground.

"Even though you smack me with books all the time, I love you Hermione and It's my job to protect you" Ron stated and kissed his wife.

"Hey guys look up there's mistletoe" Albus stated pointing above everyone.

Ron and Hermione kissed again, as well as James and Kate. The other couples did as well except for Sunny and Albus since Neville was there. Although it seemed like Sunny didn't care because she kissed Albus on the cheek.

"He'll be back, I'll set up an alarm like the one in Diagon alley" Harry stated and left the room with Ron and Ginny.

The children who had all gotten of bed were sent right back to bed and some of them couldn't sleep. James and Albus were both up most of the night looking out the window. Lily didn't want to sleeping scared she'd have another frightening premonition.

The rest of the Christmas break was peaceful with no attempts to attack. Greyback was too smart to return without a plan and when the whole family was home. Hermione, Ron, Rose and Hugo stayed at the Potter house for protection.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

 **The midnight thief**

One week into January and the Summer twins received a letter from Harry in the morning mail. In the letter Harry asked Rebecca and Rosalie to make a special potion. This potion was called Wolf print, it was a potion that stripped a werewolf of his/her powers. This would stop Greyback from ever returning once he was killed again.

Harry asked them to make a second potion. This potion would allow Remus to choose when to turn, he will also have consciousness of his actions and surroundings. This would me him not dangerous to family and friends.

During the potions class Professor Slughorn allowed them to make the potions, since it was a request from the head of the order. They we're hard potions to make, but the ingredients were gross. The potions required frog snot, alligator pee, tears of a spoiled brat (which they took from Rodney) and fried worms.

That night before going to bed Rebecca placed the vials that contained the two potions in the dark box. At the Ravenclaw palace in the middle of that night, Raymond snuck out of bed and slipped into the vanishing cabinet he had gotten years ago for his fifth birthday. Two hours later he arrived in the Hogwarts vanishing cabinet.

He turned his slipper into a map of Hogwarts which he used to find the Griffandore common room. He didn't know the password but spotted a rat hole under the portrait of the fat lady. He used a potion he had stolen from home to turn himself in a rat, this only lasted long enough for him to get through the hole.

In the Griffandore common room Raymond found the door that said third year girls. He went through the door and creped beside his sister. He used the key he had stolen from his mother to open the dark box. He took out the potion, left the common room and returned home through the vanishing cabinet.

"Here you go, they'll make more tomorrow I know my sisters" Raymond told the one who had sent him to steal the potion.

The next morning Rebecca franticly searched in the box unable to find the potion. She had opened the book to retrieve her mirror so she could speak with someone from the underworld. Rosalie came in and informed she hadn't taken the potion out of the book.

Knowing they were the only ones who had keys to the box besides Rhiannon, the twins wrote a letter to their mother reporting the break in. Rhiannon also informed she hadn't even known about the potion being in there, and that she had not touched the box.

Since there was no other option, Rebecca and Rosalie remained the two potion in potion class that day. Again Rebecca put the potion in the box before heading to bed. Raymond broke into the castle again that night and stole the potions. At his place he gave them to the creature who stated he would be back the next day.

For the rest of January the twins had to make the potions over and over again. They couldn't figure out who was stealing them. At the end of the month Harry wrote them a letter stating to forget making the position until the Easter Holidays. That way they could make it at the Potter house and it would be safe.

At the end of January Raymond sat on the edge of his bed and waited. With a loud crack a house elf apparated into his bedroom. Victorie and Cormac were undisturbed because Raymond had sounded proofed his room.

"They've given up" Raymond told the house.

"We're done then, Kreature thanks you" the house elf who was Kreature thanked Raymond Summers.

"Any time, good luck with your mission, whatever it is" Raymond stated before Kreature apparated out of the palace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **The Valentine's Day dance**

Valentine's Day was coming up and Hermione had arranged a Valentine's Day dance. James and Kate were going together of course, and Albus was going with Sunny. Rebecca and Rosalie decided none of the guys were good enough for them so they were going solo. Rochelle and Rodney couldn't get any dates because they were too bratty and annoying.

"Oh go on Ali, he might say yes" Abby insisted.

"What if he says no" Ali asked unsure.

"Then it's his problem" Abby stated.

Ali gathered up her confidence and approached a fourth year Griffandore named Liam in the common room. Ali asked Liam to the dance and he agreed to go with her. Ali, feeling all happy and warm, made her way back to Abby.

"He said yes" Ali reported.

"You see what happens when you take the chance" Abby said.

"Speaking of Chance are you going to ask him?"

"Ali please Chance is a fifth year, there's no chance."

"You'll never know if you don't take the chance" Ali repeated Abby's words.

Annoyed Ali used her words against her, Abby walked up to Chance who had just entered the common room. Abby nervously asked him to the dance and was surprised and relived when he said yes. Abby and Ali then entered the fourth year girl's common room to talk about their dates endlessly.

As they day came closer everyone had dates. Well everyone except for Rose and Scorpius. Rose's too smart for class attitude got in the way of having reasonable standards. Scorpius didn't have a date because he tended to be a jerk at times.

"I have an idea" Rose stated a few days before the dance in the library.

"Ok shoot" Scorpius said.

"Since we can't find dates, let's go together as friends" Rose suggested.

"Ok sounds like our best bet" Scorpius agreed.

The dance was held on V-day right after supper. Everyone took about half an hour to get ready then headed down to the great hall that had been transformed into a romantic dance. Scorpius waited for Rose at the entrance like discussed. Then in slow motion Rose came looking beautiful.

Hermione had done her hair the way she had worn it at the yule ball. Rose was wearing a red silk dress and there was a little bit of eye shadow and lip stick on her. Hermione wouldn't let her wear very much make up.

"Sorry I'm late, mum was lecturing me" Rose apologised.

"No problem, let's go" Scorpius stated and the two of them entered the great hall.

Inside the great hall Kate and James were already slow dancing. So were Albus and Sunny but Albus was slightly uneasy because Neville was keeping his eyes on them. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fleur, Bill, Gabrielle and Collin were also there to keep a look out for Greyback. Molly, Fred, Bella, Felix and EJ were also there since they didn't have a babysitter and they were dancing together near their parents. Nigel and Rolland (Swan and Abby's brothers) were also there looking bored and lonely.

"Hey you to look like you need dancing partners come on" Rebecca and Rosalie offered Nigel and Rolland to be nice.

"Can we mum" Roland asked.

"Sure go ahead, thanks girls" Gabrielle agreed.

Rebecca took Nigel's hand and brought him onto the dance floor. There they got into positions and began to dance. Rosalie and Roland did the same as the song changed. The girls were slightly blushing and the boys' eyes were sparkling.

Rose and Scorpius decided since they attended the dance they should dance. Rose put her hands on his shoulders, and he put his hands and her waist. Both of them had only one dance lesson but they were doing ok. As the song changed something took over Rose. Out of nowhere she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Scorpius was confused but he must have enjoyed it. He leaned in and kissed her back, they started kissing not knowing who was walking up to them. Ginny was about to say something but froze in her tracks when she caught them kissing.

"Aunt Ginny, oh this isn't what it looks like" Rose said embarrassed.

"Oh I think my eyes are working just fine, how long has this been going on" Ginny asked half amused.

"It's not, we're not together…please don't tell mum and dad" Rose pleaded.

"And don't mention this to my parents either" Scorpius asked.

"Ok keep your lips to yourselves, and I won't say a word" Ginny stated and walked away forgetting she was going to say something.

"I can't believe you kissed me" Scorpius stated.

"You kissed me back, I can't believe we got caught" Rose replied.

"The others would never let us forget this" Scorpius stated.

"I know, especially Victorie" Rose agreed and they continued dancing as though nothing had happened.

All of the sudden the music changed and everyone stepped back watching a group of people having a dance battle. Rebecca and Rosalie were embarrassed when they noticed their mom and Ron were competing in this dance battle against their dad and Hermione. Likewise, Kate James, Albus, Jamie, and Cho changes daughters were all embarrassed as well. Harry was competing with Cho clang and Katie Bell against Ginny and Dean Thomas.

Cormac had asked Hermione to dance and to be nice Hermione accepted. To get back at Hermione and Cormac Ron asked Victoria to dance. Same had happened with Ginny and Harry, Dean had asked Ginny to dance. To get her back Harry decided to dance with both Cho Chang and Katie Bell. If that wasn't embarrassing enough a fight broke out between Rochelle, Rodney and Raymond.

They were casting spells at each other with horrible aim. While doing this they were arguing because Raymond had stolen Rochelle's cup of juice. Just for the sake of arguing the three of them brought up every single incident they had within the last ten years. Even the one where ten month old Raymond had thrown a rubber duck and Rodney in the bathtub.

"You take the siblings, I'll take the Parents" Rosalie stated.

Rebecca marched over to her siblings more angry than embarrassed at this point. She threw Rochelle over her shoulder kicking and screaming, grabbed Rodney by his ear and Raymond by his foot, then dragged them out of the great hall. Rosalie broke up the dance battle between her parents and dragged them both out of the great hall. Hermione had to stop Ron from going after then when Cormac blew her kisses.

Instead of dealing with their parents, James, Jamie, Kate, Albus and Cho's daughter Cynthia and Cecilia left the great hall with their dates. Rose was embarrassed too and due to all the unusual events of that night left with Scorpius.

Rebecca and Rosalie came back in and offered Roland and Nigel one last dance before the night was up. At the end of the dance the girls kissed them on their cheeks and brought them back to their parents. Nigel and Roland were both blushing, Gabrielle and Collin who both noticed said nothing but smiled at them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Easter holidays**

After the Valentin's day dance Rose and Scorpius were both trying to hide the fact the liked each other. They knew that their parents and friends would disapprove of them being together. However no matter what they did they couldn't stop thinking about each other.

"Ok this is impossible" Rose stated one afternoon at the frozen black lake.

"What's impossible" Scorpius asked.

"Trying to ignore the fact that we like each other" Rose responded.

"What are saying?"

"I'm saying maybe we should forget what the others would think and try this out."

"You mean we go on a date and see if there's a chance we could make a relationship work?"

"Yes, so what do you think?"

"Ok, but let me make the plans" Scorpius agreed.

They walked back to the castle soon after that. Although it wasn't attentional they ended up holding hands until they reached the castle. They then went their separate ways, Rose caught up with Victorie and Dominique, and Scorpius caught with one of this friends from slytherin house.

The next day in class Scorpius passed Rose a piece of parchment under the table. Rose unfolded it and read what was on it. It was the plans for their date: shirking shack, 8:00 tonight. Rose nodded and folded the paper when Albus tried to read it over her shoulder.

That night Rose dressed up and met Scorpius at the whomping willow. They calmed down the tree and entered the shirking shack. Inside in one of the rooms was a table for two with a lighten candle. They seated themselves at the table and a house elf came along with their food. Scorpius had arranged for them to have lasagna.

Supper was eaten in silence and afterwards the house elf turned on some music. Just like at the dance they were slow dancing. Caught up in the moment they started to kiss again losing awareness to all their surroundings. Suddenly the chatter of a bunch of people stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Where is that music coming from" Jane's voice sounded.

"Sounds like it's coming from in there" Sunny's voice said.

There was no time to hide or run, they just quickly stepped away from each other as the door opened. James, Kate, Olivia, Jane, Sunny, Albus, Victorie and Abby were standing in the door way staring at them. Rose and Scorpius thought of excuses they could use in this situation.

"Are you two on a date" Victorie asked in a teasing sort of tone.

"No of course not, where just trying out for the school play" Rose lied.

"We don't have school plays at Hogwarts, they were banned in 1912, and its 2016 so there hasn't been a school play in 104 years" James stated.

"Ok fine yes we're on a date, until you crashed it" Rose admitted knowing there was no way out.

"Ha, I knew you two would end up together" Victorie teased.

"Just wait until aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron find out" Albus stated.

"No don't tell them" Scorpius pleaded.

"Well you better tell them soon, they'll find out anyways" James stated.

Easter holidays soon arrived and everyone boarded the train. During the entire train ride Victorie and Albus were making Rose and Scorpius kiss until they agreed to tell their parents. Of course kissing each other was bringing them joy not temptation to give in.

They finally agreed to tell their parents it started to become annoying. They set up a supper at a restaurant, with their parents under the impression it was just a supper for friends. Once they had received their meal it was time to break the news.

"So Please don't freak out, Scorpius and I have something to tell you" Rose stated feeling the sweat of her palms.

"Rose and I have been dating for the last month" Scorpius revealed.

"WHAT!" Ron and Draco said standing up.

"Ron calm down" Hermione stated and pulled him down.

"Ok Now let's talk about this" Hermione stated calmly but freaking out on the inside.

"NO THERE'S NO NEED TO TALK ABOUT IT HERMIONE, ROSE YOU ARE NOT DATING THIS BOY" Ron put his foot down.

"AND SCORPUIS YOU'RE NOT DATING A WEASLEY, YOU TWO BREAK UP NOW" Draco stated.

"RON, THIS IS YOUR DAUGHTER, PUT ASIDE YOUR STUPID ACCENT FAMILY FIUED GRUDGE" Hermione shouted causing all eyes to fall on them.

"Mum dad stop" Rose stated.

"I'm on Rose' side" Hugo stated but his comment was ignored.

"We're going home right now young lady" Ron stated and rabbet Rose by her arm.

"Ok Ron she didn't do anything wrong, no need for the young lady and arm grab" Hermione stated as she passed Hugo his coat.

There was no talking their parents into letting them date. So on the train ride back to Hogwarts after the Easter holidays Rose and Scorpius decided to continued dating but pretend they were broken up around their parents. The entire train ride they practiced insulting each other, which was amusing to Albus Victorie and Dominique.

A few days later they were heading to the great hall for supper. They had started their conversation friendly but it took an ugly turn. Rose stated something she should of avoided saying.

"You're parents are so unreasonable, I almost go through to my dad."

"Hey your dad was just as stubborn as my dad was" Scorpius argued.

"Don't talk about my dad like that" Rose stated.

"Me? You started it by talking bad about my dad" Scorpius said.

"Fine if you must win every argument, you can sit by yourself at the Slytherin table, and I'll be with my friends at the good table" Rose stated and marched into the great hall.

Rose and Scorpius didn't talk or make eye contact all through breakfast, class and lunch. After lunch they made up and went for a walk down by the lake. The plan was to study together for their potions quiz.

"Ok so the quiz will be on…why you didn't bring your book" Scorpius asked.

"Opps I guess we'll have to share yours" Rose said and coted closer to him.

"Anyways let's start with…" Scorpius started to say but was interrupted when Rose kissed him.

"What are you doing?"

"What? THE WHOLE IDEA OF COMING DOWN TO THE LAKE WAS SO WE COULD BE ALONE AND KISS" Rose snapped then marched off towards the castle like a drama queen.

"Wait that was the plan? I thought we're actually going to steady" Scorpius shouted but was ignored.

For the next week things didn't improve in their relationship. They were getting into the stupidest arguments. Rose was starting to feel like her parents were right. So one day after dinner she met up with Scorpius by the lake.

"Look things are not going well between us, I think our parents were right" Rose stated.

"I've been thinking the same thing, maybe we just rushed into it too fast" Scorpius suggested.

"Maybe, so should we break up?"

"I think that would be best."

They shook hands then walked back to the castle sad. Rose wasn't talkative over the next few days and kept to herself. Whereas Scorpius spent as much time as possible with his friends to keep his find off her. Hermione was glad it was over but didn't mention it when comforting Rose.

When Ron and Draco found out they got into a huge argument. They both accused the other's kid for breaking their kid's heart. Even though they hadn't approved of the relationship they hated seeing their kids hurt.

"It's all your sons fault, messing with my daughter's feelings" Ron shouted.

"No it's your daughters fault, it was her idea to start a relationship, that's what Scorpius told me" Draco snapped.

"I bet he lied right to your face, you Malfoys are nothing but rubbish and pathetic excuses for wizards" Ron declared.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK WEASLEY" Draco screamed.

"I WILL NOT MALFOY, KEEP YOUR BLODDY SON AWAY FROM DAUGHTER" Ron screamed back.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT, PEOPLE ARE STARING" Harry yelled reminding Ron he was at the park with Harry, Hugo and Lily.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Chaos at Hogwarts**

June came around and everyone was getting anxious for the last day of school. Students were beginning to really study for their final exams. Rose spent all of her time in class or in the common room studying. James and Albus had rather spend time with their girlfriends instead of study. However Rose was not allowing them to goof off and ensured they studied.

While this was going on at Hogwarts, at Ravenclaw palace Raymond was bored. Victoria and Cormac were both hunting Greyback, and with his sisters and brother at Hogwarts Raymond had no one to bug. So he decided to cause some drama for entertainment. He began with writing to exact letters, one he sent to Ron, the other was sent to Draco Malfoy. The letter said: I know where Greyback is, he's been hiding out in the enchanted summer woods, get him quick- random worried citizen.

The enchanted summer woods was a forest right beside Ravenclaw palace, the forest belonged to the Summer family and was a regular play area for the Summer children back when they were small. Next Raymond summoned both Greyback and Kreature. Only moments later the both apparated into his bedroom.

"Ok boys we're going to Hogwarts tomorrow, I want to send a message" Raymond explained.

"What will we be doing" Greyback asked.

"Let's see, run down the exam room while the students are in there, don't harm anyone just scare them" Raymond ordered.

"Yes master" Kreature and Greyback agreed.

When Ron and Draco received the letter they decided to work together. As they roamed the enchanted forest Raymond watched the from his bedroom window. He was hopping to see them fight, however they seemed to be laughing and getting along. Bored once again he conjured an illusion of a dragon to scare their pants off, and it worked on both of them.

On Exam day the students headed into the exam room. The exam room was the biggest room in the entire castle and was filled with a million desks and chairs. The desks and chairs were lined up in seven rows. James, Ali, Abby, Olivia and Jane seated themselves at the desks in row four since they were fourth years. Rebecca, Rosalie, Rhiannon, Sunny, Kate, Swan and Billy seated themselves at the desks in row three since they were third years. Nina, Victorie, Rose, Albus, Scorpius, Rochelle and Rodney seated themselves at the desks in row two since they were second years. Savannah, Dominique and Molly seated themselves at seated themselves at the desks in row one since they were first years.

Once all the students were seated Hermione came around and passed everyone their exams, O.W.L's or N.E.W.T's. Once this was done Hermione ordered the students to begin their exams. For twenty minutes everyone and everything was silent. Then the doors barged open and Kreature along with Greyback came in running all over screaming and casting non harmful spell everywhere. The teachers and brave students whipped out their wands as the others screamed.

Rebecca and Rosalie spotted Raymond leaving the exam room with Kreature. Curious of why he was at Hogwarts they followed him as the order arrived. Raymond was giving Kreature orders to steal something from the potions classroom.

"RAYMOND BARNEY SUMMER IT WAS YOU WHO LET THE DEATHEATER AND HOUSE ELF IN! YOU ARE IN SO MUC TROUBLE, EXPLAIN NOW" Rebecca screamed at her brother.

"Love to girls but you weren't supposed to find out yet, so I'll have to erase your memories" Raymond stated and through a vile of green smoke at his sisters.

Before the smoke finished its job, Raymond ran off so he wouldn't trigger their memory. The smoke worked and the girls had no idea why they had left the exam room. So they put it in the back of their mind and re-entered the exam room. Greyback was gone but there was a showdown going on between Hermione and Draco.

"You foul evil little cockroach" Hermione snapped and punished Draco in the face.

"What was that for" Draco asked holding his broken nose.

"Are you seriously asking? That was for bringing in a death eater" Hermione snapped.

"I didn't bring Greyback here, I came to help kill him" Draco snapped back.

"You foul evil little cockroach" Rose said and pushed Scorpius in the face.

"Hey I didn't do anything" Scorpius snapped.

"You were copying off my exam" Rose snapped back.

"That's my girl" Ron stated making himself and Hermione laugh.

Before Scorpius could retaliate Draco escorted him back to his seat. The students sat back down and continued their exams while the order and Draco searched the castle for Greyback and Kreature. Rose was the first one to finish her exam and handed it in to Hermione who was proud of her. She then caught up with her dad who allowed her to help search if she promised to tell her mother.

Once James and Albus were finished they wanted to help find Greyback and Kreature as well. However both Harry and Ginny refused and escorted them to the Griffandore common room. Harry and Ginny told them to stay there or they would be turned into grass hoppers. Scared James and Albus stayed in the common room until supper time.

The next day it was time to go home for the summer break. The students packed up and boarded the train. Nobody could stop talking about the appearance of Greyback at Hogwarts. That's the only thing anyone wanted to talk about.

At Kings cross station Harry and Ginny were there with little Lily. Lockhart and Rita were there waiting for Savannah, with them was a smaller boy with golden blonde hair. Ron of course was there waiting for Hermione and Rose, with him was Hugo. Victoria, Cormac and Raymond were waiting for Rebecca, Rosalie, Rochelle and Rodney. Luna was also there waiting for both Neville and Sunny.

Fleur, Bill, Fred, Bella, Felix and E.J. were there as well waiting for Ali, Billy, Nina and Molly. Near them was Gabrielle, Collen and their twin boys Nigel and Roland. Goyle was there as well waiting for Jane and wanting a quick hug from Olivia. The students got off the train, joined their families then headed home.


End file.
